Deux folles dans le monde de One Piece !
by Lola Estrela
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque deux jeunes filles se retrouvent dans le monde de One Piece ? Un gros bordel , entre l'une qui veut à tout prix transformer les guerrières d'Amazone Lily en mec et l'autre qui veut voler le caleçon à Law pour le donner au journal , elles devront avoir des jambes solide !


Hello les petits pains au raisins , vous allez bien ? Aujourd'hui j'ai décider de poster un délire que j'ai eu avec Kiwi-san (KiwiDeL'Espace) c'est elle qui à écrit ce chapitre mais je compte bien en écrire un moi aussi . Je vous prévient il n'est pas très long mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^

ENJOY !

* * *

Nous sommes au Japon, au XXIe siècle. Nous zoomons sur le visage de deux adolescentes sortant d'un avion, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres, malgré l'énorme filet de bave disgracieux qui en coule.  
C'est ça, l'effet des somnifères. 12 heures d'avion, c'est pas rien. Faut en avoir en stock.  
Ainsi, nos deux héroïnes, shootées aux somnifères, descendent de cet avion. L'une est complètement avachie sur l'autre qui peine à rester debout.

- OH MON DIEU ! s'écria la blonde, au bord de l'épilepsie.

L'autre ouvra à demi les yeux, à la manière d'un Goinfrex.

-Gné ?

Quelle élocution, me direz vous ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, observons ce changement physionomique de la brune. sa bouche forme à présent un O parfait, ses yeux deviennent aussi ronds que des soucoupes volantes, et un son pas très naturel sort de sa bouche, à la manière d'un disque rayé.  
-C'EST ODA ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elles se précipitèrent sur le pauvre homme qui cherchait frénétiquement ses clefs.  
Problème. Il en a carrément rien à foutre.

-Eiichiro Oda ?! s'exclamèrent les deux folles.  
-Deux minutes, les autographes, c'est plus tard... marmonne-t-il.  
-On peut vous aider ?

Ça, c'est la blonde. Parce que la brune nous a littéralement fait une crise de narcolepsie. D'ailleurs, donnons leur un prénom. La blonde, c'est Lola et la brune Coralie.  
Voilà, on va mieux s'y retrouver maintenant.

Les yeux du plus célèbre et talentueux des mangaka s'illuminèrent:

-Aidez-moi à retrouver mes clefs, s'il vous plaît !  
-Haï !

Après des recherches de plus de deux heures, le malheureux auteur se rendit compte qu'il les avait dans la main. De toute façon, on va pas le blâmer. ça nous est déjà tous arrivé.  
Bref.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Que puis-je faire pour me pardonner de vous avoir importuné ?

Les deux débiles de services se regardèrent et d'une même voix demandèrent:

-Votre secret pour entrer dans le monde de One Piece ?!

Oh, ce n'est que ça. Oda leur dit le secret. Bien sûr, nous ne le répèterons pas. En fin si. Prenez du jus de mangrove, trempez un ananas dedans, mettez tout à bouillir pendant trente minutes, égouttez le tout. Tranchez l'ananas en fines tranches, et fabriquez vous un talisman avec. Poussez sur le bouton construit au préalable et pouf ! Vous serez dans le merveilleux monde de One Piece !

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Les deux filles se retrouvèrent expulsées dans le monde de One Piece, avec en prime, deux fruits du démon. Le fruit du Nyan cat, attribué à Lola et le fruit des fruits à Coralie. Pour balancer de la musique bien pourrie qui rentre dans la tête de nos protagonistes, puis leur balancer une pastèque dans la gueule.

Bref.

C'est ainsi, qu'elles décidèrent, encore d'un commun accord, de faire chier au possible tous les personnages de ce magnifique manga.  
Première cible: La Marine.  
Et plus précisément, deux des Amiraux.

Après avoir galéré à se faire passer pour des stagiaires, elles se dirigent toutes les deux dans le bureau d'Akainu pour lui apporter son café, sans sucre ! (attention, c'est important si vous ne voulez pas finir sous quatre tonnes de laves. Akainu HAIT le sucre.)  
Heureusement pour elles, L'Amiral est absent, trop occupé dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique, Sengoku, pour l'affaire "Portgas D. Ace".  
La blonde dépose le café -sans sucre !- sur le bureau de notre Amiral préféré et rejoignit son acolyte dans le dressing. ( Oui, les Amiraux ont un dressing dans leur bureau)

Outre le fait qu'il possède un caleçon Bob l'éponge et qu'il possède trois paires de chaussettes Winnie l'ourson, Akainu fait une collection de costumes rouges. Une vraie passion pour l'utilisateur du magma.  
La blonde se servit de son fruit du démon mythique, le Nyan Cat, pour colorer tous ses beaux costumes rouges en rose bonbon -c'est Perona qui sera contente- Le méfait accompli, Coralie vola son caleçon et ses paires de chaussettes pour les accrocher à la place du drapeau de la Marine.

Méfait accompli !

* * *

Voila voila laissez une review si vous avez aimez ! A la prochaine !


End file.
